L'été sera chaud !
by Lunara-chan
Summary: ! SPOILERS ! Olympiades 2015 du forum Fées de l'écriture. L'été des personnages de Fairy Tail racontait à ma façon ! Un jour, une histoire : Aujourd'hui, sur Cana et Juvia. Cana tire les cartes à Juvia... Surprenant. C'est le mot !
1. Secret (AngelxCobra)

Bonjour FFNET,

Voici un recueil consacré **aux Olympiades 2015 du Forum Fées de l'écriture anciennement Fairies Fans.**

 **Le principe est simple :** du 1er juillet au 31 août :  un duo de personnages de Fairy Tail + un thème à rédiger en OS ou Drabble (pas de limite de mots). Le duo peut se transformer en solo si vous n'avez pas envie d'utiliser les deux personnages ! La liste est donnée sur le forum tous les 7 jours et les écrits ne doivent pas être publiés avant la date indiqué. Si vous souhaitez les publier plus tard, c'est possible aussi.

Tout le monde peut participer bien entendu. Et il y en aura pour tous les goûts !

 **Voici la liste du 1er au 7 juillet 2015 :**

 **Mercredi 1.**  
Angel &/ou Cobra + Secret  
 **Jeudi 2.**  
Grey &/ou Silver + Conseil (un conseil, conseil de la magie, ou ce que ce mot vous inspire)  
 **vendredi 3.**  
Sting &/ou Natsu + Vérité  
 **samedi 4.**  
Erza &/ou Gerard + réveil  
 **dimanche 5.**  
Laxus &/ou Mirajane + Anniversaire  
 **lundi 6.**  
Acnologia &/ou Zeref + rencontre  
 **Mardi 7.**  
Cana &/ou Juvia + Cartes

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à consulter le forum ou à m'envoyer**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude.**

* * *

 **Jardin « Secret » : Angel x Cobra**

* * *

Tout le monde avait son jardin secret que l'on pensait pour la plupart du temps « inviolable ». Sauf si dans votre groupe d'amis, vous aviez un certain Erik alias Cobra ou encore le Dragon Slayer qui pouvait « entendre » vos pensées. Bon, en règle général, Cobra se taisait et rangeait l'information croustillante ou non dans un recoin de son esprit dans l'espoir que – peut-être – un jour elle lui sera utile. Mais lorsque ça concernait cet « Ange », il n'arrivait pas souvent à garder sa langue, voire son oreille, dans sa poche.

Ce jour-là, il avait failli faire carrément une attaque. Depuis que Sorano avait retrouvé sa jeune sœur qui faisait partie de ces petites frappes de Sabertooth, les deux femmes partageaient du temps – en secret, loin de leurs vies de criminels recherchés et lorsque son amie d'enfance revenait au bercail après plusieurs jours à l'extérieur, elle avait toujours ce sourire incrusté sur ces petites lèvres malicieuses. Alors comme à l'accoutumé et parce qu'il était curieux – disons-le, il avait « écouté ». Une fois de trop peut-être.

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bien d'avoir retrouvé ma petite sœur si maladroite ! Grâce à elle, je vis tellement mieux dans ce monde si noir et… Je sais que je pourrais compter sur elle pour élever ce bébé… Oups, tais-toi, Sorano ! Si Erik t'écoute, il va…_

Les pas de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent dans ce que Crim Sorcière – ou Meldy surtout – appelait la « salle à manger ». La grotte qui abritait la guilde indépendante depuis quelques jours avait été aménagé excentriquement par la petite adolescente aux cheveux roses et Angel commençait à s'y faire. Gerard et Meldy étaient sûrement cette petite lumière dans cette nuit si intense qui les entouraient depuis si longtemps. Ironique pour celui qui – jadis - avait _continué_ et _terminé_ la Tour du Paradis, le début de l'enfer de chaque membre d'Oracion Seis.

Mais revenons à nos montons. Lorsque la grande sœur de Yukino Aguria se retrouva dans le salon, elle fut étonnée de voir Cobra étalé par terre comme assommé par quelqu'un ou bien…

 _Mince. Cet idiot aurait laissé traîner une oreille… ?_

« Oh non ! T'es chiant, Erik ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je te le dise avant de tomber dans les pommes ! Quel égoïste, tu fais franchement ! Allez remets-toi, hein. T'as affronté pire dans la vie ! Devenir père, c'est complètement ridicule à côté ! Et puis quel image, veux-tu donner à ce bébé, hein ? Dis-moi... Ou pas, j'imagine. » Ajouta la jeune femme en soupirant. « Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il sera là ? Bon remarque, on a encore le temps d'y penser. »

En tout cas, Cobra avait compris la leçon et ne liera plus dans les lignes dans le jardin secret de sa petite-amie. Pour peu qu'elle lui révèle « involontairement » la présence d'un deuxième enfant, c'était bien trop dangereux pour sa santé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Parfois, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses…

\- Il vaut mieux pas, crois-moi, râla le Dragon Slayer balafré.

\- Eh voilà ! Tu boudes encore ! J'y peux rien si t'es une chochotte !

\- Je ne suis pas une chochotte !

\- Ah ben si tu veux je peux utiliser le mot que Macbeth a utilisé. C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui...

\- C'est bon, tais-toi ! Tu aurais pu éviter de me l'annoncer comme ça, c'est tout !

\- Mais c'est toi, là, qui lit dans les pensées des autres. Une vraie commère, je te jure !

\- C'est Meldy la commère ! Cette gamine _l'a déjà répété à tout le monde_ !

\- Bah c'est quelque chose _qu'on répète à tout le monde_ , Erik…

\- Rah bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te mettre en cloque ?! T'es encore plus chiante que d'habitude !

\- Et ça ne fait que commencer mon grand ! Franchement si j'avais su que ça te mettrait autant en rogne, j'aurais fait en sorte que ça arrive plus rapidement !

\- Tss… Comme si j'avais mon mot à dire avec une peste comme toi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, hein mon petit Cobrachou ?

\- Pas du tout, soupira -t-il, dépité. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

\- Oh ! T'es trop mignon quand tu fais la moue, Cobrachou ! Avait-elle dit en riant.

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu te fais appeler _Angel,_ déjà ?

\- Parce que je suis un _Ange,_ pardi !

\- Une _Sorcière_ , ouais. »

On entendit le rire cristallin de Sorano résonnait dans le repaire de _Crim Sorcière_. Il n'avait pas tort après tout !

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, si vous avez des remarques à faire n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review :p

Bon été 2015 !

Lunara-chan


	2. Conseil ou Avertissement ? (Grey&Silver)

Hello Every Body !

Merci à Seiken-chan et à Youwan pour leurs soutiens ;)

Consultez également les recueils de **Youwan** et **Dreenaeth** qui vont cartonner !

Voici l'OS du 2 juillet !

 **AVERTISSEMENT GLOBAL:** Je précise qu'il y a du SPOIL ! DONC NE PAS LIRE A MOINS D'AVOIR LU LES SCANS !

Merci, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Conseil ou avertissement ?**

Grey & Silver

* * *

Fairy Tail, c'était nouveau pour lui. Ça braillait, ça chantait, ça gesticulait, ça se bagarrait… Ce n'était sûrement pas au sein de Tartaros qu'il aurait vu une chose pareille. On aurait dit que celui qui ferait le plus de bruit, gagnait une médaille… ? Il pouvait comprendre la brunette à la table juste devant lui qui râlait contre ces gars sans retenue et fut blasé lorsqu'elle se mit à boire au goulot d'un énorme tonneau. Bon sang, ces mages en faisaient vraiment trop !

Son regard finit par dévier sur un jeune homme brun qui avait déjà perdu sa chemise depuis longtemps. Même son propre fils était légèrement barge ! Se déshabiller à tout bout de champ sans s'en rendre compte ? Quel genre de pervers était-ce ? Sauf qu'au lieu d'être consterné, Silver souriait comme il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il était content d'avoir retrouvé son fils après toutes ces années de solitude et de folie. Et il devait remercié le petit Makarov pour lui permettre de passer quelques jours incognito, ici, à Fairy Tail.

D'ailleurs le petit vieux s'était installé sur la surface du bar à côté de lui et observait « ses enfants » avec amusement. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de débordement violent, ces gamins pouvaient s'amuser après tout.

« Est-ce que mon fils est toujours comme ça ?

\- _Non_ , répondit naturellement Makarov, ce qui surpris l'homme brun, mal rasé à la cicatrice au dessus de l'arcade gauche. Grey semble plus heureux _maintenant_.

Le maitre de Fairy Tail remarqua son air gêné et continua :

\- Si vous voulez un conseil, Silver-san : Continuez de le rendre heureux.

\- Ça ressemble plutôt à un _avertissement_ , ironisa le père du mage de glace. »

Mais le grand-père ne rigolait pas vraiment. Le plus jeune déglutit péniblement avant de se concentrer sur son fils qui avait entamé une dispute avec ce garçon aux cheveux roses, celui qui fut élevé par un vrai dragon et vainquit un bon nombre de ses ex-acolytes. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était comme un frère pour Grey malgré leurs chamailleries et il pouvait déjà dire qu'il l'appréciait pour son grand cœur et l'admirer pour sa force de courage. Le jeune mage de glace avait de la chance d'être entouré de bons amis et Silver se sentait moins coupable après toutes ses années de silence.

« J'ai élevé la plupart des ces gosses, fit la voix sage de Makarov. Et Grey en fait partie. Chacun d'entre eux possèdent un passé compliqué, voire douloureux. Fairy Tail les a accueilli telle une famille aimante et je veux continuer à voir leur sourire grandir. Pour ça, je serais prêt à faire le nécessaire et même s'il faut que je botte le cul de ceux qui les rendent tristes.

Silver avait baissé les yeux, touché par ses mots si vrais. Et il savait très bien où le troisième maître des fées voulait en venir. Avec sa situation _particulière_ , il était difficile pour lui de rester à la lumière du jour et il ne pouvait pas rester parmi ces mages fougueux trop longtemps. Il ne voulait pas disparaître de la vie de son garçon mais...

\- Grey est peut-être votre fils par les liens du sang mais rien ne peut remplacer les liens qui unissent cette famille. Et si vous voulez un vrai conseil cette fois : il ne vaut pas mieux mettre en colère Fairy Tail, Silver-san.

\- Ah ça… Dit-il, mi-impressionné, mi-amusé. Je veux bien le croire….

Makarov perdit son regard sérieux pour lui taper l'épaule en riant. L'autre souriait, gêné. Cet homme était bizarre mais c'était quand même un mage Saint et le chef de cette famille un peu loufoque dont les forts sentiments pouvaient briser la glace – même la plus solide comme celle de son cœur sombre. C'était certain que l'ex-mage de Tartaros garderait en mémoire le « conseil » de ce petit vieux. Celui-ci lui sourit avant d'aller voir son petit-fils pour une quelconque raison et entre temps, Grey l'avait rejoint avec cet air confiant qui ressemblait à celui de son paternel.

« Tu t'entends bien avec Grand-Père, on dirait.

\- C'est un homme très sage. Je suis content que quelqu'un comme lui ait pris soin de toi toutes ces années.

\- Hum. Je suis content d'être rentré à Fairy Tail. En plus, je suppose que sans mes amis je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te retrouver.

Silver sourit et continua :

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Ça te dit qu'on aille boire une bière entre père et fils ?

Grey esquissa, malgré lui, un demi-sourire et son père l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas de mon _conseil_ pour la belle Juvia-chan ?

\- Pitié, P'pa ! Ne recommences pas avec ça ! »

Le plus vieux des mages de glaces rit, amusé par la moue indigné de son propre garçon rouge d'embarras. Une belle image qui donnait l'impression que ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais quittés et qui fit sourire, au loin, une certaine femme de la pluie, complètement attendrie par ces deux-là.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à rattraper le temps perdu, après tout.

* * *

La fin est un peu bâclé. Je savais pas trop comment clôturé, désolée :/

A demain pour un autre ! (Sting et Natsu ! ;) )


	3. Sombre Vérité (Stingx)

_**Bonsoir ! Je suis à la bourre ! Voici le troisième volet. Les autres vont arrivés dans la foulée ;)**_

 _ **ATTENTION soupçons DE SPOILS sur les derniers scans !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **« Sombre » Vérité**_

 _ **– Sting Centric avec un soupçon de... Lui -**_

* * *

La sombre vérité était tombée telle un rocher se détachant de sa haute falaise et s'enfonçant dans une mer agitée comme pouvait l'être le cœur des mages réunis ici présentement.

Sting Eucliffe, actuel maître de Sabertooth, était lui-même tombé de très haut et de la bouche d'Erza Scarlett, la célèbre _Titania de Fairy Tail_ , c'était presque « mortelle ». Comment était-ce possible ? Personne dans l'assistance ne voulait croire à cette vérité complètement tordue, surréaliste, impensable… Pourtant, le regard glacial de la rousse en armure était plus que sérieux…. Ce n'était absolument pas une blague ! Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sting et tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent sur le champ. _Foutaises. Il avait foi en lui._

Des murmures accompagnèrent les doutes. Des « _Comment ?_ » « _Pourquoi ?_ » ressortaient en boucle et agacèrent le blond. Oui. _Pourquoi d'abord ?_ Son modèle, son idole… Aurait quitté le droit chemin ? Impossible. C'était _Lui_ qui l'avait ramené sur les rails. C'était lui la lumière qui éclairait le cœur des autres. Il ne pouvait pas devenir ténèbres parce que c'était _Lui_ qui les faisait fuir comme il l'avait toujours fait - en protégeant l'avenir son meilleur ami Rogue, par exemple.

Mais Erza ne mentait absolument pas. C'était la dernière personne sur Terre qui raconterait un tel bobard, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi lorsqu'elle annonça la nouvelle accablante, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre ?

« **Je ne veux pas le croire.** » Avait-il dit entre ses canines acérées et tous ses amis semblaient d'accord.

« Je sais. » Avait simplement répondu Titania avec son sérieux inébranlable.

« On vous aidera. » Ajouta t-il, déterminé. « On le retrouvera et on lui bottera le cul pour lui faire entendre raison à cet idiot ! »

« Je sais. » Répéta Erza avec un demi-sourire cette fois. « Même Natsu a besoin de sa _Lumière_. Nous comptons sur vous ! »

« **Aye !** » Avait répondu le cœur sincère des mages de Sabertooth à l'unisson.

Et pour Sting, la _Lumière_ , c'était ce qu'il avait de plus important – surtout lorsque celle de ses amis était en danger. Et puis, il lui devait bien ça. C'était un juste retour des choses dans cette sombre histoire.

* * *

Rien d'extravagant. Je sais ! L'inspiration était pas toujours là !

Merci à Dreenaeth et Taraimperatrice pour leur commentaire :)

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	4. Doux réveil (ErzaxGerard)

**Hello, me voici de retour !**

 **Merci à** Taraimperatrice **qui a raison, on aide Sting et c'est reparti ;)**

 **Pas de spoilers ici. Juste de la tendresse ;)**

* * *

 **« Doux » Réveil : Erza x Gerard**

* * *

En général, Erza était du genre matinale. La grasse mat', c'était pas son truc et souvent, elle préférait descendre tôt dans la rue pour s'acheter une ou deux… Voire trois viennoiseries pour tremper dans son café bien noir. Hum… C'était _absolument délicieux_ ce goût de fraise dès le matin !

Son compagnon, lui, n'était pas un lève-tôt. Sûrement parce que plus jeune, il se levait toujours à l'aurore pour accomplir la tache qui lui avait été donnée avec une détermination infatigable. Du coup, il rattrapait le temps perdu… Tellement que, parfois, ses coéquipières devaient user de divers stratèges tous aussi impitoyables les uns que les autres pour arriver à le lever. La dernière en date : un jardin de roses gelées autour de son lit. L'air fut tellement frais que sa langue resta collée sur son oreiller… Autant dire qu'il avait eu l'air idiot et qu'Ultear et Meldy se moquaient encore de lui, aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, Erza était plus douce, plus attentionnée. Elle n'aimait pas le réveiller mais lorsqu'il était l'heure des _séparations_ , la jeune femme n'avait plus le cœur de le quitter sans lui dire au revoir. Elle avait été éloignée de lui bien trop souvent qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait ou que lui-même la quittait pour « x » temps, c'était encore déchirement. Ils se devaient d'en profiter maintenant qu'ils étaient « enfin » ensembles. Alors la belle rousse ne partait jamais sans lui déposer un simple et délicat baiser sur les lèvres comme un prince l'aurait fait à sa belle au bois dormant.

Après ça, Gerard ouvrait doucement les yeux et rencontrait brièvement le regard pourpre de sa dulcinée. C'était un beau réveil bien que triste car Erza ne s'éternisait jamais de peur de céder au désir intense de rester auprès de son amant.

Évidemment, leur situation actuelle ne leur permettait pas mais ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard et qu'ils profiteraient encore d'autres réveils doux et capricieux comme celui-là.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)

A ce soir ou demain ;)


	5. Inadmissible (MIRAxLaxus)

**Bonsoir, petit MIRAXUS avant de dormir ?**

 **Allons-y gaiement !**

 **Merci à Lou,** Taraimperatrice et Lilo pour leurs reviews ! ;)

Lisez aussi le Recueil de Youwan Olympiades - deuxième été. Cette écrivaine a du talent !

Pas de SPOILERS ici. Lisez tranquille.

* * *

 **« Inadmissible » Par Mirajane Strauss**

 _Miraxus_

* * *

Un millier de grimaces tyrannisait le visage de la belle Mirajane.

Derrière son bar, elle essayait de ranger les verres à leur place sur l'étagère mais son esprit était ailleurs et elle faisait tout sauf les bons gestes. Elle s'en rendit finalement compte et posa le verre qu'elle avait encore dans la main en grognant. Franchement, comment pouvait-on être aussi bête ?!

L'an dernier, tout avait été bien planifié – tout comme les autres années d'ailleurs. Cette fois, ce crétin était passé à travers les mailles de ses filets. Il aurait dû rentré de mission hier, soit quarante huit heures avant son anniversaire. Mira jeta un œil à l'horloge posée sur la dernière étagère au dessus du comptoir de la guilde Fairy Tail. Il était vingt et une heures passé. Et toujours rien ! Entre temps, elle avait chargé sa petite sœur d'aller voir chez lui mais le résultat sera – bien évidemment - le même… Laxus allait sécher sa nouvelle année de plus en compagnie de sa famille. Tout ça parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce jour…

Pour l'aînée de la fratrie Strauss, c'était **INADMISSIBLE**. On ne manquait pas une fête comme celle-là à Fairy Tail et Mira les organisait « toutes » coûte que coûte. Ses amis respectaient ses célébrations parce que… Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix en fait. Et une autre personne cautionnait sa passion pour les anniversaires… Erza Scarlett. Sûrement à cause des gâteaux délicieux que sa meilleure amie préparaient. Toutes les deux étaient effrayantes quand elles s'y mettaient ! Apparemment, le petit fils du maitre était soit suicidaire, soit totalement stupide. L'un comme l'autre satisfaisait l'esprit de la « Démone »…

 _J'aurais dû lui faire promettre._

La belle aux cheveux immaculés soupira. Son petit-ami ne rompait jamais ses promesses, en général. Là, elle avait failli et lui, devait jubiler quelque part – comme d'habitude.

 _J'aime pas perdre !_

C'était un trait de son ancienne personnalité qui persistait, malgré tout. La défaite, c'était désagréable et agaçant au possible. Elle aimait avoir le dernier mot et surtout, lorsque c'était avec lui. _Chui pathétique..._

« Tu sais que réfléchir ça donne des rides ? »

Mira leva ses yeux bleus océan vers cette silhouette imposante à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Laxus ? Mais... » Son regard se posa rapidement sur la pendule qui affichait 23h47 et s'inquiéta sur le champ. « Bon sang ! Lisanna n'est pas revenue ! »

Le grand balafré aux cheveux électriques dressés vers le ciel soupira de lassitude. « T'inquiètes. Elle s'est endormie sur mon canapé. »

La blanche se détendit quelques minutes. Quelle piètre grande sœur, elle faisait ! Mais elle pouvait encore se rattraper sur son rôle de petite-amie, pas vrai ? La jeune femme allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand une main forte et rassurante attrapa la sienne si frêle. Son élan fut coupé immédiatement et la désarçonna presque.

« Il est tard. » Fit la voix rocailleuse de Laxus. « Tu m'engueuleras demain. »

Mira ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner malgré le fait, qu'encore, elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui. Parce qu'encore, cet idiot continuait de la surprendre et qu'elle aimait cette facette de sa personnalité d'ours des montagnes qui prenait soin d'elle. L'ex-démone s'était trompée sur son copain. Il tenait toujours ses promesses même silencieuses et ce, même un jour comme celui-ci.

La jeune fille inspira, serra un peu plus la main de sa moitié et se pencha vers lui. Leurs épaules se touchèrent et elle susurra avec douceur : « Joyeux anniversaire, Laxus »

Le jeune homme grogna en retour mais sans oublier l'ombre du sourire qui titillait le coin de ses lèvres.

Il n'aimait pas ce jour-là en particulier mais pour Mirajane, cela semblait lui tenir à cœur alors cela lui suffisait amplement. Rien que pour ça, Laxus reviendra toujours à temps.


	6. Destin détestablement lié (AcnoZeref)

Hello,

Voici le texte du 6 juillet sur un duo un peu spécial : AcnoZeref (Les fées de l'écriture vont faire une semaine spéciale sur ce pairing)

J'espère que vous aimerez parce que c'est fouillis. J'ai du mal à terminer mon écrit.

Bonne lecture ;)

 **allusion spoils ici... mais si vous avez pas lu les scans y'a rien de dramatique.**

* * *

 **Destin détestablement lié : Acnologia x Zeref**

* * *

Il arrive enfin. Il le _sent_.

Il lève les yeux et croise ce regard sombre démuni de sentiments humains. Il n'a pas changé, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Même après quatre cent années de pseudo silence, ils ont l'air jeune... Ils ont l'air _vivant_.

Pendant un moment, ils ne parlent pas, juste s'observent comme deux prédateurs, prêts à montrer leur valeur dans un combat de dominants. Puis, sa lèvre s'arque dans un rictus moqueur et il fronce un peu plus les sourcils d'agacement.

« Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? »

Son ton est léger comme s'ils sont amis de longue date, comme si de rien ne fut ou comme si rien n'eut d'importance. Ses pupilles sombres et fendues se contractent alors. Il essaye de retenir son instinct premier qui est de le tuer immédiatement mais ce combat est difficile à mener, lui qui aime détruire plus que tout.

« J'aurais aimé que cela n'arrive jamais. » Crache -t-il, méprisant.

« Regretterais-tu ? » Lance l'autre joueur n'est qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres de lui.

« Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir tué à ce moment-là. »

Son opposant élargit un peu plus le sourire qui illumine son visage jeune et insolent. Ce fut vrai à une époque. L'un comme l'autre furent des humains normaux sans malédiction. L'un comme l'autre eurent une vie de mortelle sans grande prétention. Et l'un comme l'autre basculèrent dans l'obscurité pour des désirs égoïstes d'enfants. L'un voulut obtenir le pouvoir incommensurable des dragons. L'autre, vaincre la mort. Et qu'ont-ils obtenu, au final ?

La haine. Le désespoir. La destruction. L'immortalité et la solitude à jamais. En prime, ils sont complémentaires mais se détestent, chacun pour des raisons évidentes et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, leur destin détestable aurait été tout autre. Cependant, rien ne nous dit qu'ils ne se seraient pas revus plus tard ou peut-être même dans un autre monde ou une autre vie. Qui sait ?

Mais cette histoire-là, on ne vous la contera pas.

« … Que veux-tu, Mage Noir ? »

Car, quelque part perdu en Ishgar, il n'y avait que cette destinée là d'envisageable. Leur demi-sourire respectif en est la preuve irréfutable de leur affront inévitable et ce, à jamais.

Ils continueront ainsi à expier leurs péchés jusqu'à « peut-être » être tué. La fin n'est qu'un désir de plus « inavoué ».


	7. Vraiment n'importe quoi (Cana&Juvia)

**Hello, petite absence pour cause de vacances :p**

 **Voici un petit drabble loufoque mettant en scène Cana et Juvia ;)**

 **Bonne soirée ;)**

 **Et merci aux reviews !**

* * *

 **Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Cana & Juvia**

Cana n'est pas sûre. C'est quelque chose de rare, ça.

Elle relit encore et encore sous le regard anxieux de son amie, Juvia. Les cartes ne mentent pas habituellement alors pourquoi a t-elle ce sentiment étrange au creux des reins ?

« C'est vrai, Cana-san ? Juvia ne veut pas t'offenser mais... »

« Hum… Va falloir te faire une raison, ma grande. »

Les yeux violets et blasés de la brune rencontrent les bleus et consternés de la fille de la pluie.

« Si tu veux que Grey te regarde une fois pour toute... »

C'est évident, en fait. Beaucoup « trop » pour que la diseuse de bonne aventure ne le devine d'elle-même….

« Tu dois trouver le courage de... »

Et il en faudra beaucoup. Parce qu'elle même n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, même pour séduire un homme.

« De te teindre les cheveux en rose ! »

« Cana-san ! » Pleure Juvia comme une enfant capricieuse. « Retire les cartes à Juvia, c'est _vraiment_ n'importe quoi ! »

Ouais. Grey Fullbuster aime les couleurs de fillette... Et alors ?

C'est simple. Encore un qui n'assume pas sa sexualité et fait pleurer les nanas.

En effet. Cette prédiction – et les garçons de cette guilde, aussi – c'est _vraiment_ n'importe quoi !


End file.
